How Could I Ever Choose?
by Lula6791
Summary: Hearts torn and broken. Did she finally choose? One-shot inspired by Stefan and Elena scene in The Ties That Bind Ep.3.12. It is AU and maybe it has some OOC.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own VD-neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from this. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith, CW and Alloy Entertainment. I don't own the lyrics used in this one shot.

**A/N:** Hi, I'm back with a little one-shot for TV- VD. I'm still writing my other story but it is a book version story after Midnight and before Phantom. I was missing writing for TV version so this short, very short story was born. This little short one-shot is using Elena's POV and it is my AU. There could be a bit of OOC. The rest you would have to figure it out. I hope you'll like it.

I'm sorry for any mistakes. They are totally mine. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>How could I ever choose?<strong>

_"Somebody tell me what I'm supposed to do_  
><em>My number one, my number two<em>  
><em>Somebody tell me<em>  
><em>I'm so in love with two." <em>

_~ Mikaila Enriquez_

_(Composers: Enriquez, Hermansen, Rustan S. E.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Elena<strong>

It felt like a knife was tearing my heart in two. I was a fool who fell in love with two. I kept saying to myself I'm not like her, but I ended doing the same. I followed Katherine steps. It wasn't my intention but I did it anyway. I love them both. In my heart and soul the dreaded question keeps tumbling over and over. Who do I really love? Would I be capable to choose one of my loves? _How could I ever choose?_ With each one of them I lost a piece of my heart. They engraved their names in my soul.

I was attracted to one of them almost immediately. I knew he was mine from the first time I laid my eyes on him. I knew we were perfect for each other, but then I met the other. Slowly he just grew up on me. He became so vital to me like breathing is essential to survive. Both of them invaded all my senses.

When I was with either one of them I couldn't think straight. It was impossible to hear my head. My heart was the only one talking all the time. I hated to admit it, but I wanted to only hear my heart. I didn't want to think and ponder what I was doing. It hurt too much to think. I made myself believe that I only love one. Day after day I repeated to myself I only love one of them. It was a must for me because loving both was breaking the rules.

I kept staring beyond the path under my feet. I pushed my feet to walk to their house. A memory came intruding my thoughts.

_"I love you... And I know you feel the same."_

_"No, I love your brother." My voice sounded weak. His face showed his anger. He closed the space between us and kissed me._

_"When would you admit it?" I tried to push him._

_"Admit what?"_

_"That you feel it too. You love me." He turned around and walked out. _

He was right. I loved him too, but I was a coward to admit it because I loved his brother. I never stopped loving him. His haunting words continued to appear and each time they tore apart my heart.

_"You're better than him, Elena. You're better than both of us."_

I ended doing the same as her, Katherine, and they ended doing the same. They asked for my decision. They are expecting an answer from me. _How could I ever choose?_

The house in front of me became a blur. My eyes were filled with tears. Tears that I couldn't stop no matter how many times I tried. _How could I ever choose? I'm torn inside… I let them do it to me._

I was the fool in our equation. The fool who fell in love with two.

The cold of the night embraced me and my fear for the inevitability became more palpable. They know that I was there in front of the house. They are waiting for me. I asked them for time and they gave it to me.

_How could I ever choose?_

I silently closed the distance to the door. I was trembling with fear and pain. I breathed trying to soothe my nerves. I counted up to ten before knocking on the door. My number one opened immediately. I was a fool to hope another ten seconds of solitude.

I saw him directly into his eyes. He didn't let out any emotion. That much I had guessed. Those two green windows were empty. He was trying to protect himself.

_How could I ever choose?_

"Come in."

That was his whisper. I nodded and walked through. Walking to the living room I found my number two. Those two smug blue eyes were devouring me. I'd stared at him. No one was winning. He was suffering too. My number one and my number two they were hiding their pain in different ways.

My conscience continually chastised me. _"I 'm the fool… such a fool. __How could you ever choose?"_

The silence was oppressing neither of us wanted to say anything. Neither of us wanted to face the truth, but I came here to tell them my decision. And I knew I would end up breaking two hearts tonight.

I breathed again to soothe my nerves. I walked to the middle of the room. _"Come on. Be brave and face your mess foolish girl. Come on do it already."_ I thought trying to gather my strength and courage.

My phone chirped. It was a text message from my dear friend.

_"Be yourself, be true to your heart. You can do it. Love you. B.B."_

I smiled in spite of what was coming. She was right I needed to be true to my heart. My number one closed some steps towards me.

"You can sit."

"No, it's better this way."

"As you wish."

My number two smirked at us. He swallowed the rest of his drink and prepared a new one for him. He was expecting and waiting too. _How could I ever choose?_

"I need to tell both of you some truths even though we all know how much they will hurt." The tension became thicker than before. My number two stared at me.

"We're all ears."

"I know…" I paced back and forth. Thinking hard how to begin.

"I'm a fool. I know I asked for time. Both of you gave me that time to think. Thank you. I did promise to give an answer today." I turned to my right towards my number one.

"First, let me tell you that I love you. Don't ever forget that, but the truth is…"

I took a pause to breathe and I watched how his façade began to fall. I turned again to my left to see my number two. He looked brighter. He was sure of his win. _How could I ever choose?_

"There's been another man who I've needed and I've loved, but that doesn't mean I love you less."

I was talking to my number one looking directly to my number two. My heart began to break in pieces.

"And he knows he can't possess me and he knows he never will but there's just this empty place inside me that only he can fill."

My number two face features hardened in an instant. He was hiding his pain too. I turned again to see my number one. I began to break everyone's heart. Now it wasn't the time to back down, to act cowardly.

"You mustn't think you've failed me just because there's someone else. You were the first real love I ever had and all the things I ever said I swear they still are true. For no one else can have the part of me I gave to you."

He nodded apparently understanding my words. My number two walked towards the door. I raised my voice.

"I haven't finished." He stopped walking and turned to glare at me.

"Yes, you are. For me you just finish talking."

"NO!" I screamed.

"You don't understand you've never been in love with two at the same time. I'm breaking the rules loving both of you. If any one of you want to go I would not blame either one of you. How could I?"

I breathed again and again trying to soothe my nerves. I whispered so low, but still I knew both of them could hear me.

"The truth is… How could I ever choose? I love both of you"

That night I left their house with my heart torn into pieces. Now, that house possessed two broken hearts because I did never choose.

"I'm the fool… How could I ever choose? I could never choose. I love them both." I muttered to no one.

I stayed true to my heart. I let them go. I had no number one or number two any more. I couldn't be the reason to break the feeble bond both of them had.

I left them because I knew only one would return… only my true love would return.

_I'm a fool… How could I ever choose?_

* * *

><p><strong>Two years later…<strong>

I walked towards a known figure. My heart jolted a little. It was him my love, he was here. He returned. I stood there in the middle of the park. I forgot my friends waiting for me. I forgot the food I was holding in my hands. I only had eyes for him.

He walked toward me with his gorgeous smile. I knew everything would be all right. He stopped mere steps away from me. He smiled again.

"You were right. How could you ever choose when you love two? The truth is I love you no matter what or the circumstances. I don't like the knowledge of you loving him, but he is my brother and I love him too."

"I…"

"Shh, I'm the one doing the talking now. I returned to stay because I love you. I don't want and I can't live another minute without you."

He closed the space between us. He took the food out of my hand and put them on the ground. He touched my face and I leaned into his touch.

"I love you too." I gaze into his eyes and I knew I was right. Time brought me back my true love.

My number one and my number two had chosen for me. With my true love kiss my heart began to heal.

**~~Fin~~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **For this little piece I used two songs for inspiration. One of them is **_So In Love With Two_ **of Mikaila Enriquez and **_Torn Between Two Lovers_** of Mary McGregor.**

**You can hear both songs at www(.)youtube(.)com. Just write the singer's name or the titles. After you hear them you will recognize the bit and pieces of both lyrics in my little one-shot.**

**I was hoping you could tell me who returned to Elena. Her number one... That's Stefan or her number two... Obviously that's Damon. I assigned #1 to Stefan because Elena met him first. **

**Please leave me some feedback and tell me who do you think returned to Elena and of course what do you think about the one-shot. I will let my reviewers decide who is Elena's true love. ;)**

**_PS: You should visit this forum your contributions will be really appreciated: www(.)romanceluvers(.)proboards(.)com. I think you will like it. (Just write the address without the parenthesis)_**


End file.
